1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp and, more particularly, to an automotive lamp used in a vehicle such as a motorcar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document 1 discloses a light emitting device including a laser diode, and a solid phosphor glass excited by the light emitted by the laser diode and emitting light of a color different from the color of the light emitted by the laser diode. The laser diode in this light emitting device is surrounded by a reflector, and the phosphor glass is supported at an open end of the reflector by a translucent member made of, for example, transparent glass. The translucent member is in contact with the side of the phosphor glass and supports the phosphor glass.
[patent document 1] Pamphlet of WO07/105647
We have made intensive study on automotive lamps in which a laser light source is used and found out that there is room for improvement in related-art light emitting devices for use as a laser light source in that degradation in light emitting efficiency of a light emitting member such as a phosphor due to generated heat should be mitigated.